This invention relates generally to shop presses, and more particularly concerns a shop press having a movable ram or head.
Shop presses are commonly used for a wide variety of tasks in tool companies, factories and repair shops. In these and other facilities, shop presses are used to perform part-installation and part-removal tasks involving piston pins, motor armatures, brake drum studs, and the like. Such parts are typically press-fit into larger assemblies. A properly designed, sized, and correctly operated shop brake makes it easy to remove or install such parts in their assemblies.
Usually a shop press is provided with a table-like bolster for supporting a workpiece. The bolster is normally adjustable: that is, the bolster can be moved up or down so as to locate the bolster and a carried workpiece appropriately near a head of the shop press. This head has a fluid power cylinder or other device designed to engage the workpiece on the bolster. Often these bolsters are relatively thin or narrow, and provide but limited workpiece-accommodating surfaces. One such shop press is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,412.
Applicant has found it desirable for a shop press to have an enlarged polygonal, relatively wide workpiece-accommodating table, which can more completely and securely support the workpiece. A work table permanently located at a convenient working height is also desirable. Nevertheless, it is important that the space between the machine head and work table be adjustable, so as to permit that head to be properly positioned relative to the workpiece and table. Adjustment of the head in a horizontal direction is also beneficial.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a shop press having the above advantages and features. Other advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.